Hero come from different time
by Avalanche Exia 00 Quanta
Summary: what if Ribbon Almark don't die? what if Titans come from future? i got idea when i saw picture 00 with 3D maneuver gear and cam up this story, sorry for the grammar


**Angel is Coming **

**World Gundam 00**

Celestial Being finally achieved their goal: Defeat The Innovators and Earth still prepare for the dialogue are coming, but there are 1 Squad A-Laws still not disarm their weapon, and Celestial Being sent Setsuna F Seiei with his 00 Seven Sword Gundam to destroy A-laws.

Setsuna only one sortie because the other Meister wait their new Gundam are complete and only 00 can be sortie with Seven Sword system. Setsuna spot Cruiser A-Laws, they fire to him with laser and missile but all miss and there are 10 mobile suit like A-head and GN-X , they fire to Setsuna, he evade those beam and use his GN Buster Sword II to cut half GN-X and he use his GN Sword II Rifle mode to destroy A-head and the other GN-X

When all done, he notice there are another MS from behind, he can't see that MS clearly because that MS use Cloak when that MS draw beam saber that MS charge through to 00, Setsuna use his GN Sword Blaster II shield mode to defend "who are you? The world is finally united, why you still not disarm?" Setsuna said and that pilot is not answer

Setsuna us his GN Beam Saber to fight him and cut the cloak and he can't believe it that MS is Reborn Gundam, it suppose destroy back then. "Why are you still live?! Ribbons Almark!" Setsuna ask.

And they continue the fight until "Hmm you are still naive Setsuna F Seiei, you think i am dead? I already told you I am God, and i have rule humanity"

Ribbon explain.

"you still doing that, give up you can't rule humanity this world you are lose' Setsuna said

"Hm hahahahaha who said i will rule the humanity in this time?" Ribbon said

And Setsuna blink to hear that and Ribbon run form battle, Setsuna still confuse to hear that. At CB hiding place Setsuna hear there are commotion and ask Lasee "what happen Lasse? What is going on?"

"there are a new monster at Earth we have to ready!" Lasse answer, and they ran to meeting room, there are Lockon, Allejujah, Marie, Sumeragi, Mileina, Ian and Feldt, they stun to see news at tv, when Setsuna see news, he shock there are Titans kill and eat human, Earth Sphere fight them back but is useless, all MS are being chop down all CB member see that like horror movie, "we have to go Earth and help survivor! Ian are new Gundam are ready yet?" Setsuna ask

Ian said "we still need finish the weapon system and they still maintenance it will be 2 days"

And he remember about Ribbon rule humanity different time, he tell to the other CB about Ribbon went to the past to rule humanity and they equip 00 Gundam with 3D maneuver and two sword, and 00 finally completed, he went do large place to jump to the past, all CB stand at ship to hope Setsuna will come back at this time and best luck

The engine start there are black hole and 00 jump to that hole and he vanish.

**World Shingeki No Kyojin **

All Survey Corps try stop Annie escape to the outside wall but when she climb the wall almost reach, the sky is rip open and there are big figure, that thing land at top Wall, they stun to see that blue and white thing hold 2 sword and wear 3D Maneuver it was 00, and Setsuna see down there are 1 Titan and many human, he push the handle, 00 jump to back Annie with using cable and slice Annie arm with two sword, Annie fell, when 00 finally swing the sword, Setsuna turn around there is a Titan it was Eren in Titan form Setsuna evade and he see Eren pinch down Annie and bite her neck, suddenly the body of Annie cover with ice.

When Annie frozen to Ice, Erwin yell to the other to prepare attack 00, and 00 open the cockpit Setsuna use the cable to climb down and open helm, "Don't worry i will not harm you guys" Setsuna explain

'Who are you? Where did you come form?and what's that thing?" Erwin point to 00

"my name is Setsuna F Seiei, i am from future and that 00 Gundam, and i will kill all Titans" Setsuna explain

All Survey Corps seem surprise to hear that "are you joke? First you come up nowhere, you cut arm Annie hand and you said you come from future?" Levi said

"Gundam 00 is my prove i cam from future, in my time humanity more advance and they create Gundam. I suppose said all Titans suppose not exist in this time no in this world they came from my time" Setsuna said because Ribbon inject the virus to human at past became Titans to rule humanity

And this time Levis shock to hear that all Titan come his time

'Wait minute you saying you will kill all Titans? Don't be joke! I will kill all Titans not you!" Eren shout

And Setsuna said "are you Eren Jaeger?"

"how do you know my name" Eren ask

"in original time, you suppose become hero revolution at this time" Setsuna explain.

And men Survey Corps stun to hear that that Eren become Hero, and Setsuna explain the other role at original time like Mikasa married To Eren, Armin become prime minister, Hanj became mad scientist, Levi suppose married Petra and became Head Military Police. And Erwin became count

Too much what happen at this time and Survey Corps discuss this with Goverment and the night is off, Setsuna return to cockpit and think what's next step.

**Well that's it for this chapter, i don't own Gundam 00 and Shingeki No Kyojin**


End file.
